


The Holding Contest

by orphan_account



Category: Rugrats
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didi and Betty have a pee holding contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holding Contest

Didi didn't expect this to happen. Betty had challenged her to a pee holding contest. Betty beted that she would win. Didi accepted the bet. For a entire hour, they set there. Didi felt her the pressure of her bladder building up. Betty just smiled. Didi tried to think of something else. She thought about Tommy, but stopped. She looked outside to see it raining. She really had to pee now. She crossed her legs, and hoped the pain would go away. It didn't. It got worse. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the stairs, but only to stop. She looked down to see her pants becoming dark. She was peeing herself. She couldn't stop it. She peed for what felt like hours. Finally it stopped. She went over to Betty and paid her the money. Didi made her way upstairs to change before Tommy and Stu got home. She had to admit, it felt good when she was peeing herself. Maybe she will try it again some day.


End file.
